You have to Live
by Sasuke Kouken
Summary: Moving to Midgar and starting a new life,going to highschool sounded like a bad cliche.Cloud rolled his eyes,"Highschool is so over rated."Zack frowned,"Oh yeah,and what's better".Cloud glared,"Life you dumbass." ZackCloud full summary inside.


And once again my mind has brought this up....since I usually don't do AU's or at least not to this extent in so long I might be a little rusty.

Summary: The Fair siblings had it good, no they probably had it almost perfect. Zack had the most perfect girlfriend, Aeris, and she was his world. At least that's what he always told her, yes he cared, may be even loves. But his whole world? No there yet, he was part of the popular crowd, and when the Strife siblings fly in sticking out like sore thumbs in the crowd, they are cast as loners. Cloud didn't care, he wouldn't care, he refused to care whenever those bright violet eyes looked over at him, it didn't matter not one bit. Neither of them realized how much the other ...was about to change their view on the highschool world.

"High school is completely overrated, "Cloud said as he read a book.

Zack rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah? And what's so much better than?"

Cloud looked up with bright blue eyes that seem to narrow into a glare, "Life...you dumbass..."

* * *

Pairings: main ZackCloud, ZackAeris mentions of CloudTifa, mentions of RenoRufus

Guest appearances : Sora, Roxas, Riku, Kairi, and Namin, Ollette, Pence, Hayner,Axel

Second pairings: SoraRoxas, SoraKairi RikuKairi later past RoxasNamine and current RenoAxel...

Warnings: There will be some OOC...not by much I just can't make Aeris evil it's like against my code or something =.= Tifa, is only gonna be a little bitchy, only a little ok?After all they are the popular kids they aren't suppose to be nice. Um...no Axel and Roxas are not going to be together...it's um gonna be RenoAxel cause I think it's interesting and no it won't be incest ok?

The Fair Family:

Father: Mr. Fair

Mother: Mrs. Fair (yes how original )

son: Zack Fair (17)

younger son: Sora Fair(16)

daughter: Ollette Fair (15)

The Strife Family

Mother: Mrs. Krystal Strife

oldest son: Cloud Strife (17)

youngest son: Roxas Strife (15)

Other Famlies

Oldest son: Sephiroth (18)

Second Oldest: Riku (17)

Youngest sons: Kadja (16)

Yazoo (16)

Loz(16)

Um...I hope this doesn't scare people away...it probably will but but....please give it a chance! I haven't done a high school fic yet so please? Just a small review will do.....

* * *

Cloud Strife was not happy, not one bit, he was glaring out the window as he watched the scene blur past his blue eyes through the window. Krystal looked over at her son before glancing back at the road in front of her, his mother sighed when she saw the look in his eyes.

"Cloud, it's not as bad as it seems," she said as kindly as she could.

Cloud scoffed and rolled his eyes, he didn't bother responding, it was very obvious that he was unhappy about the move. They were perfectly happy in Nibelheim...well not perfectly but they were happy none the less, why did they have to move to Midgar of all places?

Krystal sighed seeing that she was getting not where with Cloud, she looked over in the rear view mirror, "Honey, if you keep frowning you'll end up with wrinkles."

Roxas sighed and rolled his eyes glaring up at the rear view mirror so that his mother got a clear view of it. Unlike Cloud's glares which were calm yet cold, Roxas's glares were angry and unsettling, but at the moment it looked more like a mixture between a pout and a glare.

"Whatever," he mumbled and pulled his legs up burying his face between his knees and wrapping his arms around himself.

She sighed and pressed her lips into a thin line, both her sons, Cloud and Roxas, were about as happy as a pair of wet cats. She knew the move would be hard on them, they both had difficulties with making friends, it wasn't that they were shy or anything. They just...sometimes didn't get along with people more so Cloud than Roxas.

But they needed to move, she was offered a very good job, with a far better pay but the catch was...that they needed to leave Nibelheim and move to Midgar. She had taken the offer after much debating, and after much arguing with both Cloud and Roxas.

Silence fell upon the car again, this time it was only broken by the music on the radio, which at the moment wasn't very good. Cloud was still looking out the window, his mind wondering to things, wondering how everything will go and why was the world hell bent on making his life even more difficult?

Roxas had placed his head on his needs as was staring slightly out the window, he was more hurt and angry than anything else. Namine, he girlfriend of only three weeks, he had to break up with her. He wasn't good at long distant relationships and he didn't want to cause her any heartache by being so far away, she deserved better than that.

After who knows how many hours on the road with the moving truck following behind them, finally they came into Midgar and all it's smog glory. Cloud frowned and Roxas sighed, it was nothing like Nibelheim, even the air that came through the rolled down windows smelled different.

Krystal glanced around, her eyes lite up when she finally found what she had been looking for, "There it is," she said and smiled.

Cloud, even though he wasn't happy about the situation arched an eyebrow as they came to their new home, it was a modest looking home but it was a hundred times better than their home back in Nibelhiem. Roxas blinked owlishly as their new home as well, his lips twitched into an almost smile, at least out of all this the house looks pretty good.

They parked behind the moving van, their mother sighed and she glanced at her two sons, "Well come on, lets get those boxes and check out the house." she said as she smiled brightly.

Cloud merely shrugged his shoulders as her opened the door, "Let's just get this over with," Cloud mumbled under his breath.

Roxas opened his own door and hopped out, "Ditto."

Their mother sighed, well at least they were talking now instead of just glaring out the window and pretending that they couldn't talk. She closed the door and walked over to the house fishing out the keys to their new house while Cloud and Roxas went to help unload their things.

She pushed her blonde hair out of the way, Cloud got his looks mostly from her, that is also including his hair. Her was held up in a ponytail that barely kept it tamed, Roxas looked a little like her husband but also took more from her than him.

Cloud grabbed a box and sighed a he made his was towards the house, he stepped inside to see his mother smiling brightly as she looked around the home. She glanced over at him and smiled at her eldest son, her Cloudie. Cloud tried to keep the frown on his face but when his mother smiled at him like that it was hard to feel so annoyed at her, it was like her smiles were contagious.

And so Cloud smiled faintly at his mother, "I think these go to the kitchen," he said motioning to the box in arms.

She nodded her head, "It's on the right, Cloudie," she said and smiled at her son.

Cloud rolled his eyes at her nickname for him and went to where the kitchen was to put away the box and head out for more. On his way out Roxas passed by him looking confused at the look of strange happiness on his older brother's face.

Cloud mouth the words 'You'll see' and walked back to the moving van to get more of their boxes, even though it wasn't much since they had little that the own. They kept most of the stuff over at Nibelheim, their mother had said that she would fianlly be making enough money to buy them new stuff not that they would ask more much.

Roxas stepped inside and looked to see what had caused Cloud to smile, he chuckled lightly and grinned. He mother looked like she was glowing with a big bright smile on her face and a look of pure joy. Krystal looked at her youngest, at he baby Roxie and smiled sweetly.

"Those go into the kitchen too, Roxie," she said sweetly and giggled.

Roxas couldn't help but grin and roll his eyes at her pet name for him, she liked to call him Roxie, and his big brother was Cloudie.

"Ok mom, but where's the kitchen?" Roxas asked tilting his head to the side in a cute manner.

Before she could gush and tease him at how cute he looked Cloud walked in and smirked, "It's this way, I'll show you."

Roxas nodded his head and followed after Cloud, hugging the box close to his chest, he tried not to gasp at how lovely the kitchen looked like. It looked a lot better than their old kitchen back hom, he placed the box down and glanced around before his baby blue eyes met Cloud's saphire ones.

"Hey," Roxas started, "Cloud..."

Cloud was putting his box down, "Hm?" came his response.

Roxas smiled softly, "Mom looks so happy," he said and smiled sadly as he gripped his hands tightly. The last time he had seen her so happy it had ended very badly, "It's...kinda scary..."

Cloud stopped what he was doing and sighed, Roxas was young when their father had walked out on them, on their mother, forever. He walked over to Roxas and placed a hand on his shoulder, the younger blonde looked up with worried eyes.

"It'll worry Roxas," Cloud said in a strong voice hiding his own doubts about this for the sake of his little brother, "I promise." he said and pulled Roxas into a tight hug.

Roxas gasped a little, Cloud hardly ever gave hugs, but this was exactly what Roxas needed and wrapped his arms around Cloud as he held on tightly as if he was his life line. The youngest blonde hated to show this type of weakness but in front of Cloud it felt ok to do so.

"O-ok...I promise to Cloud," Roxas said and held tightly, "I promise to help make this work, for you, for mother, for us."

Cloud smiled slightly and nodded his head as he held his little brother in his arms, sometimes it surprised him how much Roxas had grown. He squeezed him tightly and closed his eyes resting his head on top of his, he hoped that this would work. They needed this too work...

Both blonde were oblivious to their watcher, she turned away not wanting to ruin this touching moment. But it will forever be burning into her memories, Krystal wiped a tear away and smiled softly. For her babies, she'll make sure to make this work...

For her Cloudie and Roxie, she'll make sure it all worked out ...here in Midgar...she swears that it will no matter what...

* * *

He brushed her hair out of her face, she looked so beautiful just laying there, her face completely at peace. He could feel her breath against his lips. This caused him to smile and kiss her forehead gently, it seemed that studying for the test had tired her out and had fallen asleep on his coffee table in the living room.

He shook his head fondly at her as he sat down beside her, brushing another stubborn strand of light brown hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. He stopped when he realized she stirred and waited to see if she would wait up. Instead she merely sighed and went back to sleep, oblivious of him playing with her hair, something she would sometimes scold him for.

"How cute, I should take a picture!" came a voice.

The black haired teenager looked up from his sleeping girlfriend and turned to look at the person who had spoken. A girl with chocolate brown hair, a shade or two lighter than his own black hair, with bright green eyes. Her hair was slightly wavy at the ends which contrasted to how the top of her hair sported little spikes sticking out to the sides. Try as this girl might, her hair would never change and those spikes seem to be there to stay forever.

He chuckled and shook his head, "May be, but try to keep it down, she's asl-

He didn't get to finish as a pair of footsteps could be heard, the brunette and ravnette looked up towards the stairs and both sighed and shook their heads.

"Hey you guys!" came another voice, is wasn't too loud so it did not wake the sleeping girl in the living room.

There now standing beside the brunette was another teen, he resembled the ravenette the most. He was grinning, with bright sky blue eyes and healthy pale shade of tan on his skin. His hair was a dark shade of brown, a step below black. And much like the other occupants of the room, aside from the sleeping girl, his hair was a mess of spikes that seemed to bounce whenever he moved, sticking out from odd ends and to the sides.

The ravenette pressed a finger to his lips and pointed to the sleeping girl, resting her head on the coffee table, still sleeping peacefully.

The two other blinked and covered there mouths and nodded their head to show that they understood. The second oldest chuckled and grinned sheepishly, "Sorry Zack, I didn't know Aeris was asleep."

Zack shrugged his shoulders returning the grin, "Well I was telling Ollette that she was asleep when you came bursting into the room."

Ollette chuckled and smiled, "I'm surprise that Sora didn't wake her up, you are as loud as Zack."

Zack and Sora pouted at their sister, "Hey that's not true," Zack said while Sora merely stuck out his tongue at his sister.

During their conversation, they had failed to notice Aeris sit up and rub her eyes to free them from sleep. She smiled as she looked at the three siblings. Ollette was the first to noticed and offered her a bright simple smile, " Feeling better, Aeris?" she asked kindly.

Both Zack and Sora stopped talking to look at Aeris, Sora grinned and waved at her, "Hey, Aeris, had a good nap?"

Aeris giggled and nodded her head at her boyfriend's younger siblings, "Yes, thank you I actually didn't expect to fall asleep."

Zack grinned and placed a kiss on her cheek, "Sorry if we woke you up, babe." he said smoothly and caressed her cheek.

Aeris blushed faintly but smiled at him, "It's ok....it was mostly you who woke me up."

Sora and Ollette chuckled and shook their heads as Zack rolled his eyes but grinned, "Haha, sorry Aeris my voice is just too irresistible, no?"

Aeris rolled her pretty green eyes and hit his arm lightly, "You're silly, Zack."

The teen in question smirked and leaned close to her, their noses touching each other, "Hm...but you didn't say that my voice wasn't irresistible..."

Aeris smiled gently and pressed their foreheads together, she was use to his randomly playful moods. But as random and as...suggestive as they were they always brought a smile to her face and relaxed her. Though she had started to notice that...there was something missing and she wasn't sure it was.

Ollette giggled and clasped her hands together as she looked at the pair, "How cute..."

Sora rolled his eyes, " Hello! Earth to the lovey dovey couple, there's kids in the room!" he said knowing he probably killed their moment but he didn't care. After all he was merely teasing them for the fun of it, hanging out with Riku such things that he usually kept hidden made themselves known more often.

Ollette swat his arm lightly, "Sora, you ruined their moment."

Sora grinned sheepishly, "Opps...."

Zack looked up at his little brother and gave him a mock glare, Aeris merely giggled the blush gone from her cheeks. The pair stood up with Zack helping Aeris since her legs had fallen asleep from the potions she had been sleeping against him she smiled sweetly at Sora, "It's fine, besides I need to get back home or my mom will start to worry." she said.

Zack nodded his head and placed a small kiss on her forehead, "I'll walk you to your car," he said and grinned.

Sora frowned, "What time is it..." he mumbled and looked up at the clock. His sky blue eyes grew wide in near panic, "Shit! I'm late! Oh crap....Kairi is going to kill me!" he said as he rushed upstairs to get his things ready before rushing out the door saying a small goodbye to everyone else before slamming the door after him.

Ollette sighed and shook her head, "I hope he remembers that tomorrow is Monday." she said and waved goodbye to Aeris and Zack as she walked up to her room.

Zack and Aeris shared a look and both laughed a little, well Zack was laughing and Aeris was giggling. He gave her a smiled and opened the door to walk her to her car, she returned the smiled and grabbed his hand as they walked towards her car.

It was close to seven, they reached her car and she slowly brought out her keys, she smiled at Zack but giggled when she realized that he was looking up at the sky. It made her smile, he had the attention span of a little puppy.

"Well, good night Zack," she said and tugged on his arm, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Zack was pulled back from whatever thoughts he was having and nodded his head, "Yeah, I'll see ya," he said and grinned.

Aeris stood up on the tip of her toes and kissed his lips softly, Zack was a little taken aback since she normally never started the kisses. He was going to kiss her back but it was too late and she drew back as she smiled at him.

He grinned sheepishly as she opened the door to her car, "Night Aeris," he said .

She returned the smile not showing the little bit of hurt that he hadn't returned the kiss, "Night Zack."she said and smiled brightly as she closed the door.

The ravenette waved goodbye to her as she drove away, after a few seconds he let his hand drop to his side and glanced up at the sky again. Zack sighed and rubbed the back of his head making his spiky black hair bounce. For some reason he was feeling a little uneasy, he didn't understand why but there was something going, it felt like something might happen.

Zack sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "May be I'm just hungry..." he said and turned his back to the sky and walked back into his home but even so he just couldn't shake this weird feeling off his shoulders.

Maybe there was something important...oh well he'll find out sooner or later.


End file.
